One Tree Hill: How Time Has Passed Part 1
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jamie Scott is 16 and in his junior year of high school. His personality has changed to that of a hot headed rebellious teenager. Haley and Nathan begin to consider sending him to live with Lucas and Peyton.


**One Tree Hill: How Time Has Passed: Part 1**

 **Plot: Jamie Scott is in his junior year of high school. Jamie's personality has changed since the end of the original series. Haley and Nathan begin to worry about their son and start to wonder if he should be sent to live with Lucas and Peyton. This story features the "One Tree Hill" characters you know and love.**

 **Note: I wrote it in a script form using Evernote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill". This story is for pure entertainment. This story is rated PG-13 due to some language and humor.**

{Scene opens to Haley writing a letter to Lucas. Haley narrates the scene.}

Haley: Dear Lucas. It seems like yesterday we were running the diner and your mom would feed us whatever was left over. Now Jamie is 16 and Lydia is in 2nd grade. That girl is a genius Luke. She's been helping the other second graders with their homework. They're calling her Tutor Girl. It's really weird how much of me I see in her. I'm beginning to worry about Jamie though. He's been acting up in school and at home. But don't get me wrong Luke, Jamie is still very kind, but I'm just worried that…

{Brooke sneaks up to Haley and pushes on her shoulders causing Haley to scream.}

Brooke: Don't be so dramatic.

Haley: Brooke! You made me draw something!

Brooke: Sorry. Lydia missed the bus so I gave her a ride.

Haley: Thanks. That was very nice of you.

{Brooke sits down next to Haley.}

Brooke: I miss when our kids were little and helpless.

Haley: Me too. Especially Jamie. He's been overly emotional and he's always upset about something.

Brooke: Really?

{There's a sound of the front door slamming.}

Haley: Oh boy, he's home.

{Jamie stomps over to Haley and Brooke.}

Jamie: {Angrily} Is the world just out to get me?!

Haley: What's wrong?

Jamie: They removed the River Court!

Haley and Brooke: What?

Jamie: I hate everything!

Haley: Well, the River Court was deteriorating.

Jamie: What's that supposed to mean?!

Brooke: Whoa there Misty.

Jamie: What?!

Brooke: Misty. She was a character on Moody's Point.

Jamie: Whatever. I have to break the news to Dad.

{Nathan walks downstairs.}

Nathan: Tell me what?

Haley: You may want to sit down.

{Nathan sits between Haley and Brooke.}

Jamie: Should I tell him?

Haley: No, let me tell him.

Jamie: But can his fragile heart take it?

Nathan: Fragile heart? Lucas is the one with HCM.

Brooke: Okay! This isn't an episode of General Hospital! Nathan, the River Court is gone!

Nathan: {Freaking out} I think I'm having a heart attack!

Haley: See, this is why I wanted to tell him, because at least when I tell him about things he cries for like an hour and get overs it. Nathan honey, you're not having a heart attack.

Nathan: You don't understand Hales! Now where will we play our one-on-one games?

Jamie: I know. These are dark days Dad.

{Nathan and Jamie break down in each other's arms.}

Haley: Great! Now my husband is having a teenage crisis! Thanks a lot Brooke!

Brooke: You're welcome. You know boys, the park has lots of other basketball courts.

Nathan: They're not the same!

Brooke: You know, they also have tennis courts at the park. Maybe you could take up tennis or badminton or pickle ball.

Haley: Or you could branch away from the court sports.

{Scene cuts to Haley, Nathan and Jamie in the park with Haley holding a flying disc.}

Haley: You throw it.

{Haley throws the disc and it lands in the basket.}

Haley: And try to get it in the basket! Score! It's called Disc Golf.

Nathan: I guess that looks like fun. Huh Jamie? Jamie?

{Nathan and Haley turn around to see Jamie walking off.}

Haley: James Lucas Scott, where do you think you're going? This is family time.

Jamie: I have to meet Chuck. We're trying to find a gift for Aunt Brooke's birthday next week.

Haley: Okay, and while you're at the mall, can you get me a bagel?

Nathan: We have bagels at home.

Haley: I know, but I want a mall bagel.

Jamie: The place by the entrance or the place at the food court?

Haley: One of each.

{Jamie walks off.}

Nathan: Why have you been craving food so much?

Haley: I've just had a lot on my plate.

Nathan: Yeah, especially last night when you ate 6 servings of meatballs. You haven't been like this since you were pregnant.

Haley: Well I'm not pregnant Nathan.

Nathan: I never said you were.

{Scene cuts to Jamie and Chuck at the mall looking for a present.}

Chuck: This has been the worst day. First I get detention from Coach Spencer and then the River Court is gone.

Jamie: I thought they couldn't do that because of that bird.

Chuck: Well they're not building anything there.

Jamie: Right now the River Court is the least of my worries. Mrs. Kramer is going to call Mom and tell her that I talked back to her again.

Chuck: Jamie! If you get grounded, your parents won't let you go to the party at Chance's house tonight!

Jamie: I didn't mean to, it just came out. She's out to get me. And also, I didn't ask my parents yet.

Chuck: Well you better. If you're not going to that party, there is no way my mom will let me go.

{Scene cuts to the Scott household. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian and Chris Keller are sitting at the kitchen table visiting. The phone rings.}

Haley: I'll get it.

{Haley goes to the phone and answers.}

Haley: Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Kramer. Oh he did? I'm so sorry. I'll talk to him. Okay, thanks for calling. Goodbye.

{Haley hangs up the phone.}

Nathan: What happened?

Haley: Jamie had detention for talking back to Mrs. Kramer again today.

Nathan: That's is the fourth time this month.

Haley: I know. We need to have talk with him.

Chris: Chris Keller has a better idea.

Haley: No.

Brooke: Oh come on Haley. I need a good laugh today.

Julian: Let's hear what Chris has to say.

Chris: Okay. Chris Keller will pretend to be a teenager and attend school to spy on Jamie…

{Scene cuts to Jamie and Chuck leaving a jewelry store at the mall.}

Jamie: Brooke will love these necklaces we got her.

Chuck: I hope so. Now remember, you have got to convince your parents to let you go to Chance's party! If your parents say yes then my mom will say yes! If Chuck doesn't get to go to the party, then you'll be a dead man!

Jamie: Remind me why I hang out with you.

Chuck: We're best friends.

{Chuck walks off and an employee from the jewelry store walks over to Jamie.}

Employee: Yes, I'm sorry to bother you. You were just in my store and I forgot to ask to see your receipt.

Jamie: Well, you snooze you lose.

{Jamie starts to walk off and the employee puts his hand on Jamie's shoulder.}

Employee: It's store policy.

Jamie: Get your hand off of me!

{A security guard walks over to them.}

Security Guard: Is there a problem?

Jamie: This man is harassing me.

Employee: I own the jewelry store over there and this customer refuses to show his receipt.

Security Guard: Is this true?

Jamie: He waited until like 5 minutes after I'd left the store! And I told him to take his hand off of me!

{Jamie shoves the employee.}

Security Guard: You're going to have to come with me.

Jamie: You can just go to hell!

{Scene cuts to Nathan and Jamie leaving the mall.}

Nathan: {Angrily} I'm so embarrassed I had to come and get you!

Jamie: But Dad, he followed me outside the store. And the security guard was stupid.

Nathan: I don't care! If a store manager tells you to show your receipt, just show the damn receipt! Oh, and Mrs. Kramer called! I'm tired of this teen rebellion thing you have going on and this is the final straw! You're grounded!

Jamie: Can you ground me tomorrow instead? There's this party tonight and I was really hoping you and Mom would let me go.

Nathan: Well you're not going to the party!

Jamie: {Angrily} I hate you!

Nathan: Then I must be doing something right!

Still getting the rest of it together. It's written but I wrote it in Evernote and I have to get it all together.

Hope you all liked this so far.


End file.
